Another One
by Maxxe196
Summary: A curse on Niklaus and a different curse on another. Only one has to preform it, but both have to drink from the doppelganger. A girl close to Mikaelson family stuck in time loop of lives. She forgets everything till she is of age 16 and dies at 25. Always the same, never different. Rebekah and Elijah tried their hardest to find their closest friend they have ever known.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Liza and any others that are not cannon.**

**This story follows along the show very closely, but I shall change a few things around, starting at the end of season 2. There will be Delena when it gets there and I shall work around the sire bond. There will be no Klaroline (sadly I love them). She shall be with Tyler as usual, not a lot of scenes with Klaus though. Everything else will follow closely with the show, I assure you.**

* * *

I waited for him, for hours I waited. I rarely got to see him and for this he was late. _For this!_ Why must he do this?

I went and waited like I was told. The note was left for me, date, time and place. Same place as normal, the difference that time was that that one place was my home.

For over a thousand years I have been in a loop of life. The curse put on his brother was the same culprit of my own. His powers were suppressed, never to be given back; mine was to relive my life till the age of 25—my human age now was 18.

Each time, I was reborn into a new body—not knowing anything—till I hit the age of 16, then I would remember everything. Each time by the age 16 I would look roughly close to my original form. When the curse is lifted, he became the ultimate hybrid, and me, well, I became what I was first created to be, an Original.

As a child I was dearly close with Henrik, my sweet Henrik. That was the last day I saw the Mikaelson family in whole. Esther changed her family to protect them, but instead making them into poor monsters.

Then there was me … I was close with every single one of them, because Esther took care of me. She felt sorry for my fragile human state, so she changed me with magic and what was left of the items for their own transformation. Being part witch the power I gained from the transformation intertwined. I could drink blood, but I also sucked the energy life from people. The spirits were scared of my power and made it so any further witch turned would lose their power forever.

The spirits cursed me and Niklaus. He lived as a vampire forever ageless and me forever moving through the time of life. The ritual only had to be performed by one of us, but for it to work on us both we both had to drink from the Petrova doppelganger.

They found her, the doppelganger. I could become whole again. I could see Elijah and Rebekah for all eternity. I hoped they get to her before Niklaus; he could care less about anyone but himself. Since two to three lives ago I haven't heard anything from Rebekah, and I missed my darling sweet.

After me and Elijah discovered the paths we had to take, every year he would give me the same address to head to, and he would have a note for me. Lives passed as I slowly remembered my lives and I was alone, with no one who understood this.

A few dozen lifetimes after, I finally got used to the information and tried to leave myself clues in my 9 knowing years to make it easier. By then I ran into Elijah again. He didn't believe it was me till I jumped and said, "Elijah!" When I spoke I made sure it was Latin so he knew for a fact it was me. Ever since then he always had a hold onto me and this problem. Almost every single time we found each other or were close.

One time I saw Nik, he seemed shocked and excited to see me all at once. Rebekah was there, that was the last time I saw her. Another man was there—dirty blonde, sharp chin and blue eyes. His appearance made him seem so sweet and broken inside, but it fooled you. The man was hard and closed; yes he was broken, but he seemed to have turned off his hope for everything. The term for all vampires is "flipped the switch off". I now wondered who the boy truly was and if his heart ever got fixed.

Elijah never was known to be late. This, this was very late. He doesn't always come back into my life, but I was sure of it this time. Maybe next year … maybe …

I hopped off the car and thought for a bit on what I was going to do now.

I grew up here so I might as well hang around a bit. Leaving was one of the best things that ever could've ever happened to me. The family I lived with left here when their oldest friends died. I was close to the Gilbert children till my memory fully come back into play, and then I became a "psycho", according to my mother. Too many thoughts would drive one person a bit estranged, don't you think? Too bad they didn't find out till too late.

They died months after my seventeenth birthday. We were in a car crash and by some "miracle" I was the only survivor. Truly, it was only because I wasn't 25 yet. No matter how hard I tried I never died before then. It was a very hard time for me, being all on my own.

They were the only family I knew of, I did know of my previous family … but I just couldn't see them.

Last time was the first time I ever thought of to try and have a real family. I married and had children, all a bit older than me now. I wish in all my lives that that one could've changed for good. That was the one truly bliss moments I remembered before I went into town.

I was grocery shopping; when I came out I saw an oddly familiar man. He was tall and lean, with brooding shoulders, short dark brown hair, but made him look like he was in the wrong era. He was always in the wrong era. I dropped the bags and ran across the intersection. There were honks and screams, none coming from me. Last thing I saw was Elijah's face and hearing him say, "I missed you, Liza. I'll find…"

That note that I found this time was written recent because it even said "I found _her_, and I shall find _you_."

With her, there would be Niklaus. Elijah knows I wouldn't have the heart to hurt undeserving parties, even if I needed it for my life, in this one particular case I did. Elijah's vendetta was against Niklaus because he took his family from Elijah. He wanted him dead for the loss of every single one of them. I have no idea what the plan for Nik was, nor did I, because sadly I cared for the monster as a friend or maybe a brother, I could never tell with him.

Mystic Grill wasn't too far of a walk from the meeting point, so I decided to stop in and say hello to a few old friends. It's hard to tell where everyone would be, but I was in the mood for a bite to eat. Behind the bar I saw a rusty blonde boy. "Well, I'll take a beer, and any hard liquor you got." He was cleaning a glass with his back turned toward me.

"I need to see some I.D…" Matt trailed off as he looked up at me. My brown eyes met his blue eyes, and he ran around the bar and gave me a bear hug. It was so nice to see this boy again, one normal aspect left in my life.

"Liz! How've you been?" Matt picked me up and spun me around like a rag doll, but with such utter care.

Everyone I knew did that to me, because of how tiny and fragile I seemed to be. No one understood that I could take care of myself; I'm a lot older than them of course.

"I've been," I took a breath trying to find the right words to use, "breathing."

He set me down and gave me a pity look. "Sorry about your parents ..."

"So, how about that beer?" Avoiding the topic was the best thing for me. Shoving my hands into my jean jacket pockets, I felt my phone vibrate.

I didn't bother to look, because I truly didn't care anymore.

"Coke and fries it is." He returned behind the bar. Last time I saw him he was more of a basketball buff than anything else.

"Actually, no ..." I was hungry, just didn't really have money.

"Liz turning down food, you must be sick," he chuckled at himself. Always loving jokes, Matt did. "Just coming for a hello?"

_No._ "Yes, I missed you, Martini." Kiddy names always made me feel better when I come back to all old places.

The stupid phone went off again. It was aggravating more than ever. Who even had this number?

I called my voicemail. "Liza, I'm at a dinner party dealing with"—Elijah's voice was strained as if he couldn't be bothered—"an issue. Tonight I shall not make it. Go to Lockwood mansion and tell her you're my guest." _What is he thinking?_ Her? He must be confused. "Tomorrow, I'll meet you."

The message was over two hours old. How had I not have known ... stupid phone! I wished my final farewell to Matt and headed toward Lockwood mansion.

I'm excited to see Tyler. Yes, he's a douche, but was a very good friend; I was also a buffer for him and his father. There were times they both hated me and others … well, others were about the same, sadly. Never am I too close to people, or well liked, and that's okay for me, given my situation.


	2. Chapter 2: There Are Some New Players

I felt bad for Carol Lockwood. She lost her husband and now her son left. Her heart must be breaking. She still had a kindness to her heart and eyes. Always, did I admire her strength and ability to keep her head on straight.

Ms. Lockwood let me stay as a request from an Elijah Smith. Such a generic last name he picked, but a bright one. I would've been fine if I just stayed in a motel and out of sight, this was never my plan. Being in that place could draw in too much attention to me; it was not what we needed to follow through our plan.

I left the house before she could say anything to me; I knew she had the town to deal without so I wouldn't try to be a bother. Staying there was a mistake. It hurt me more than anything else.

Without Tyler the house was extremely eerie. The vacancy in the house matched that of her lonely heart. Carol's pain, of everything she had ever known being stripped away, I could easily understand more than anyone else possibly could.

I sat at the cemetery for a few hours. It was the only quiet place I knew of, where I couldn't get in trouble for being in. The older graves sat in the back, untouched and unkept, just because this place was all about history doesn't mean everyone tried there hardest to save it. Most tried to forget. Some of the names I recognized, others were strangers. I lived ages not to remember people.

The ring of my phone brought me out of my daze. _Who is it this time? Is it him?_

The number I did not recognize. I hope it is him this time. I answer, "Hello?"

"Lizabetta?" the voice was estranged to me. It was rougher than Elijah's.

_How did they know that name?_ "How'd you get this number?" This was not good at all.

"Elijah. We are warlock friends of his. He told us to contact you."

"Who's we?" I looked around the grounds to make sure I was alone.

"Meet us at the Grill. I have some business to take care of here first, and then we will talk." The line went dead.

I yelled in frustration and stood up.

A tree next to me caught on fire from my anger. My magic always gets out of hand with my anger. "I do not want to be put in this situation!"

I sat back down and tried calming down. Slowly, the flames went out.

I gathered my things and headed toward the Grill.

It was sort of busy because school just let out, and I remember this being the place to be when you were bored.

Stepping inside, a big man bumped into me. "I'm sor…" his sweet voice trailed off.

I looked up, and his forest green eyes caught mine. I know those eyes; never shall I ever forget a pair such as those.

A flash before my eyes showed me a memory to another life. There Niklaus stood with Rebekah and green eyes.

"Do I-"

"No," I spoke too quickly, but it was a reflex. "I have to go." I hurriedly got away from him. _There are vampires in this town … _

Looking around for the man who called, a dark colored boy spotted me and nodded for me to join him.

I sat across from him and an older man in glasses, presumably to be his father, setting my Rasta bag next to me. "You better have some explaining to do or I'll- "

"You'll do nothing, Lizabetta," the older man spoke. "I'm Jonas Martin, and this"—he pointed to his left— "is my son Luka."

"The name is Liza." These people irritated me at the start; this was definitely not going to play out well.

"Nice to meet you, Liza." Luka held his hand out for me to shake it.

Looking at it, I continued to talk. "Why am I here? I am not some dog you can call up at whim."

"We know everything about you; we helped Elijah find you this time."

Elijah didn't come last time … they were the only reason he came this time, I suppose.

Luka starting explaining this time, "Elijah is helping us find my sister. In return we help him defeat Klaus, as I guess interests you as well."

"Niklaus's life is in no concern of mine." I stood up to leave. "Now, if you don't mind …"

A shock of pain moved through my head. Blood vessels started to pop in my head, and I fell back into my seat.

"You will listen now, girl. You will help us or we will make your six years hell on Earth." Jonas stopped inflicting the pain to my mind.

My teeth clung together, trying to keep me steady. All I could do was nod.

"Give us the necklace." He pointed to my neck.

My shaky hand lifted to the silver chain with a green pendent attached to it. "Why?"

"It's just in case we need to find you." Luka tried to be sweet, unlike his father. He was more compassionate and understanding of the place the two put me in.

Fear of what they might do next, I handed it over.

"Bye, now." Being there would only make everything worse for me.

After that, I headed back to the cemetery.

"How could Elijah do this to me!" I paced back and forth between the tomb stones. Whenever I got frustrated I started to talk to myself. It was the only sane thing I had left to do in my life.

"I trusted him and he rats me out to the first breathing _witch _he could find!"

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text

_Come to my house_

–_Luka_

Below that was his address.

If they want me, they can wait. I took my jolly o' time finding their place. Half way there I felt as if something was killing me.

I felt the magic being pulled from me. I dropped to the ground screaming in pain, the street was vacated so I was fine from being seen for the time being. They were using me for my magic!

I couldn't get up or pull myself together to save my life. For about an hour they used me for their power supply, immobilizing me.

_It stopped? _ There was no gradual downfall of power, just abrupt cancelation of his use. Only one thing could make that happen … their death.

It took me moments to come together, but I was still weak.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

I looked up. Through my blonde curls, I could see a slim tall man in his early 20s. He looked worried and strained, as if it was a bother for me to have been out there in pain.

A grin played across my face, and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I put his chin in my palm and forced his mouth open, and I placed mine against his. It was great to be in control again over something so fragile as a human's life. Breathing in his mouth, he started to scream, but it slowly dialed down as I began sucking away his life force. It sent shock waves through my body. I fed on humans, but not as a vampire would. I took their life from their energy or soul. If I was turned I could drink their blood, but I wasn't. Normally, I wouldn't kill, but I needed this because it had been ages since my last feed. This was a lot easier mess to clean, because there was no compulsion required. They forgot it afterwards or would think it was a major make-out session.

When his body felt limp, I put my feet to the floor and pushed him off. "Never better." The grin that was on my face grew greater after I ate. I wiped the corners of my mouth, making sure I had no human slobber on me.

"Always stealing the cute ones." The sweet feminine voice was strong and entitled to the owner, bending next to the dead body.

"They are the yummy ones." _Isobel. _

"He doesn't know you're here," she said, moving next to me as she spoke.

"Nor shall he." I gave her a look that she knows not to mess with. I might have been human, but I am stronger than a decade year old vampire. "Go visit Elena, and have fun."

"Don't I always." She tossed her board straight hair over her shoulder and shoved her hands in her coat pockets. She left in a blink of an eye.

"Let hell begin." I walked back to the Lockwood's leaving the body down on the sidewalk. After almost every feed, I felt like a new and stronger me.

I slept well that night, better than I have in a very long time. When I woke Ms. Lockwood insisted that we have breakfast together. We small-talked like a family, since we both didn't really have one.

She asked me if I would like to go to the Historical Society event she's hosting. There really was no reason for me not to—not one I could tell her at least—so I told her I would try to be there. She asked if I could try and get a hold of my friend Elijah to come.

I left a message on the number he called and got nothing. I started getting worried. I didn't hear from him last night, but I had bigger things to worry about.

While sleeping, someone sent a message with a location. The spirits must have known I was of no threat and could be an ally to them. I was to meet a girl at the location where they all died. Others will most likely be taking her so I might have to limit their access to us. Our talk should be private.

The place was hard to find, but I knew exactly where I was headed. I could already tell she was there, even half way there.

A dark hair man with light blue eyes bumped into me on a barren street. "I'm sorry…" His face twisted in recognition; he knew me. "Do I know you?"

I remembered him.

It was 1864; I was in Mystic Falls again, for the first time. I was in a strange home with a few friends and another man. I was in a blue corset dress, and my hair was brown.

He was going to feed off us, and we wanted him to. It was all part of the compulsion lure. Ann played a slow song as Belle died, and we danced.

"If you don't pick up the tempo you're gonna lose your head. Snap, snap." His voice was so seductive and sweet as he cupped her face.

The song quickened, and he sped over and bit my neck. It was great, him feasting on me, my skin danced as his fangs dug into me. I grabbed his hair and dug him deeper into me.

"Company, brother." He came in. You could tell he was also a vampire, but he needed to eat. Either one of us left alive would've gladly done it.

Stefan left my neck as we watched his brother. He had longer curly hair and was dressed as a nobleman more than a commoner. His face was sweet and silky looking.

Stefan pulled Angela to his other side. "I've brought enough to share." He flung her at him.

"Are you mad?! Bringing them here, when the entire town is hunting us!" He caught her, but he was fierce with his brother. I would presume Stefan to be the younger one, for his lack of caring.

"Damon, if you're worried about the founding families, please don't be." He left my side to go to his brother. "They're dead or soon 'bout to be." He gave me a sly, diminishing smile and bit down on me again. It was ravishing.

I heard Damon murmur something to Angela while cupping her face.

"Same for you!" He pushed Stefan off me. He looked deep into my eyes with his baby light blue ones. "Leave this place and never think of it again."

I remembered that very clearly in any further life. In a next life the compulsion tends to wear off, and I remember everything.

"1864 …" Damon began.

My eyes grew big, and I leaped, catching him off guard. I grabbed him and immediately started sucking.

His body started to relax against mine. I pulled off a moment after I started.

"That was …" He was at a loss for words and started to stumble. I took his head in my hands and snapped his neck.

I stepped over his body and walked forward. He'll be asleep for awhile, and it works out for the better.

"Now, how many more." I didn't want to deal with any others, for fear I might actually kill a human.

Walking in, I could hear voices—other than the dead witches—coming from the basement.

I walked down and the stairs creaked under my weight.

"They're ready," I heard a female voice say.

The back of Jeremy Gilbert's head came into my vision. Placing my hand up, he dropped unconscious in my arms.

"You didn't have to do that," a dark skinned girl told me as I put him down.

"You're friends with Elena." I knew her from back when I actually lived there. "Bonnie?"

"Elizabeth." She gave me a great big hug, enroping me into her. "I had no clue that all of that was you; now that explains a lot."

"It's Lizabetta, or Liza … older name as you could've guessed."

She chuckled. "They showed me everything."

"Then let's begin," I took her hands and the candles' flames grew brighter.


	3. Chapter 3: Witches

Helping Bonnie was a chore of it's own, I remember. Never have I felt such like a tool for someone, but it had to be done. The spirits had power over me and they asked me to do this. Could I have said no? Yes. In doing that would only possibly leading in her true death, and I did not want that on my head, nor anyone else's death for that matter.

The rest of that day, was long for me. I ended up helping Carol Lockwood clean up the mess of the gathering. Someone had fallen, interrupting Elena Gilbert's speech making everyone go home.

_Clever one, Isobel. _I knew that was her the second I heard Elena's name. In her own twisted way, she was protecting her only child. Even with no emotions her husband and child were the only things she truly still cared for.

I forgot the rest of the day for the most part. I was still mostly rundown from the use of my limited power helping her. It'll never get easier, I fear.

The next day went the same for the most part. Carol let me sleep in due to some work she had to do.

I spent the good chunk of the day trying to track down Elijah. The Martins' place seemed as if it was already picked through, because it was odd for a witches home to not have any Grimoires. It was late before I collected everything and brought it to the local library. I would've gone to the school's history teacher and the local "history buff" on the town to get some answers, but he was a chaperone at the dance that was tonight.

"Liza," the air whispered my name.

I looked around expecting something.

"Liza!" this time it came sharp as a snakes tongue.

"What?" I stood up this time. I was getting worried.

The seat infront of me flung from the table and Emily Bennett showed herself. "She needs you," her voice was scared and in shock.

My eyes widened. I slammed my hands on the table and the lights began to flicker.

"He's made himself known, at the school. Go!" With that, she left my side.

I didn't even grab my stuff, I ran. It wasn't too far, but it seemed like ages.

When I got there, the witches led me to the direction of where I could go to get to her.

Bonnie was in the cafeteria. Her eyes locked with mine telling me what I had to do. There was a man lying on the floor, not Klaus, but his new play toy to possess.

It all went by so fast, the lights kept flickering from the joining of our power and then blood flowing from her face, and then she was on the floor. Her body was limp, eyes unmoving and the dark brown hair laid free and lifeless around her face.

Elena came running in crying and hysteric. The scene before my eyes was unbearable.

Klaus left fast through the door I hid behind. He didn't seem to notice my being there, but I could not be sure.

_Klaus_

Bonnie kept hitting me with power I never thought of her to have—even with 100 dead witches on her side. Her eyes trailed from mine as we fought to behind me. From that I felt more power coming to her. There was another to help this blasted witch!

This body was starting to tire from the pain she tried to inflict. She could kill the body all the wished, next, I could have jumped into … let's say, Jeremy Gilbert—beloved boyfriend to her and brother to doopleganger. Sadly, tonight would be the night I get _my_ body back; everyone should fear that, more than this.

It all stopped. The stupid witch fell to the floor, dead. Never a more glorious day, might I add. It was kind of a shame, too, such a waste of power and true talent. Even with her dead, great power still clung in the air, ready to kill.

The cafeteria doors swung open, as Stefan and Elena ran in after their newly dead friend. I was weakened greatly and in no mood for their pestering, so I left.

I left from the doors back behind me. A female girl stood in the side, thinking she was hiding. It looked like Lizabetta. Every inch in me wanted to grab her and take her, but if it wasn't her, and she had finally died and lived a true life. The blonde curls are what pulled me in the way of not doing so, Lizabetta's were a dark brown; tightly wound mess of curls. As a child we fought with swords together, when Mikael wouldn't let Elijah fight with me.

Even though she was the same age as Rebekah, she stayed with my younger two siblings, Henrik and Kol. They fit her better, because they were more carefree then the rest of us. It destroyed her—along with the rest of my family—when Henrik died, the smile of sweetness was gone. My siblings were fools for going back for her every time, once was enough for me. She was nothing more than a liability now to many anyways, just because she can do _some_ magic, proves nothing except she can learn to adapt.

If it was her, I should've just killed her right then and there. She was part of the kill Klaus group, she might as well die as one. It doesn't matter much to me anyways, tonight would be the night I would be in my own body. The will all fear me even more the second they meet me. By then, I would find out if that truly is her or not.

When I was human, I may have had feelings for the girl, but I couldn't be sure. The time of my human life was much more of a blur now, filled with a thousand years of a better and fuller life.

I pitied the living humans—and some vampires—they are all weak minded and weak willed. They will never live up to their full potential.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding The Way

**AN: Sorry guys about not updating since like forever ago, it's just been hectic here.**

* * *

_Liza_

Surviving that night alone would've been near impossible for just me alone. If the spirits wouldn't have been there to help out, I would've died that night.

When the doppelganger and the other guy came running in for Bonnie, I almost died right there. It wasn't from the excessive use of my powers, but the broken heart. That was a complete and totally unbearable sight. I wasn't able to sleep through that night, the heart ache was unbearable. I knew Bonnie was okay, but it still hurt.

The next day, I would try to find Elijah; because I will not let a witch I'm so close with die for some stupid girl.

I searched and searched through what I had left of the Martins' things. Spreading them out in the room I was staying in, was the easiest thing I could think of to do. For an odd reason I found a picture of Elena and a hairbrush of hers at their place. Could she know where he is at? Is he alive?

Just because he's an Original, doesn't mean he is invincible, I know this for a fact. The objects able to destroy them are out there; waiting to be awakened for a fight. Some are myths and just fairytales brought up by Niklaus and the others for laughs, but others are stone hard truth and not to be messed with. The true ones are the ones I feared … not for my safety, but the other's.

A locater spell was the only way to find where Elena would be. I would not take my chances of me showing up to her house and her not being there. There would be almost no way for me to explain why I needed her, especially if Elijah is not there.

I knew the spot at where she was at; it was the old Salvatore house. I highly doubt any of the original Salvatore's lived at the boarding house, for I hear they are all dead.

The clock to my right showed it was nearly 3:00 a.m.; no one would be awake at that hour, so there was no point for me to head over there now. I cleaned everything up, but the map and circled the location so I would not forget.

4 hours. 4 hours is all that I slept. The stress of the night prior to this day was still racking inside my brain. There was no possible way for me to be in a good mood at all the entire day.

Many of times I tried staying in bed and not getting up, but Niklaus was on my mind. If he was okay killing an innocent witch, what else will he do to get what he wants? Imagine what would happen when he got everything back again. I was more worried at the sanity of his siblings and how it would all impact him. Rebekah would be hurt the most, for she has too human of a heart. Maybe human isn't the right word; maybe fragile would be a more accurate word for it.

Just to make sure she hadn't moved I tried another locater spell, when I got up the next morning_. Same spot it looks like. _I don't have to scour the ends of the earth for one puny person. Maybe today would be a good day after all.

Ms. Lockwood wasn't home anymore by the time I actually went down stairs. She left food in the den for me when I got up. The food wasn't much, but it was good enough for my likings. Surprisingly, the food actually made me feel better about my lack of sleep I got that night, but it made me scared to find Elijah and maybe having to face Niklaus soon.

My normal walk around bag sat right next to the front door as I got ready to leave. I took the map and the object to locate the doppelganger and shoved them into the big bag. Too many thoughts ran through my head. Her death would be pertinent to my life.

As I had one foot out the front door, I turned around and stole a pity glance back. It felt as if I finally would leave my old 'human' life and get my real one back.

Maybe this life was my real one? What if the old one never even truly existed?

I couldn't ponder on such small questions much longer or I would give myself a powerful brain overload. The one thought I could always think of in positive light would be I would be whole again and not a loop. Being a looper,—the name was given to me by many people who have met me, knowing of my condition—having a normal life wasn't the easiest, nor the best.

I closed the door, and started to walk. The Lockwood's was somewhat near the boarding house, but I decided to stop by the doppelganger's house.

Inside, I couldn't hear the soft footsteps of Elena. The boarding house must be where she is at.

My legs ached when I got half way back to the boarding house when a black SUV came out of nowhere.

There was no time for me to react it just hit me full on sending me flying. I felt hot laying face first on the road. It hurt so much to just breathe, as my body fought to heal itself. There was no use moving or anything, it would only make my situation worse.

Finally, I heard tires squeak. Maybe it was someone who had came to help; I could feed off them and make almost full recovery.

A tall dark man leaned down close to me but not close enough for me to attack. He smiled gleefully at my predicament. "Klaus says 'hello," he chuckled at himself. The man wrapped his finger around a loose curl that fell on my face and moved it back. His strong lips pressed against my temple.

My lips parted trying to hiss, but I was in too much pain to even try anything.

He stood up and rolled me to the other side of the road.


	5. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

_Hello my lovely followers! I'm happy to report within the next week I will be able to pick back up Another One (: _

_I have chapter 5 almost done so we are getting good here! I have just been going through personal issues and moving out of my old house. Sadly, this Saturday I'm giving up my laptop. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! My Dad will let me use his once I can get myself a flashdrive and move all my stories over._

_On a side note, please read my lovely younger sister's stories - DreadingTheDayWhenYourGone_

_Also, my Tumblr is(I'm new to tumblr so be nice) - teenagedaytoremember_

_I'm also up to a chapter 8 in writing a Teen Wolf fic. It's on debate when I'll post it. I'm going to work more on my stories next week (: Love and miss all my readers!_


End file.
